Is this really happening?
by Vamp4475
Summary: Contest sponsered by bexxyy,a Bella & Paul,Paul Lander is one of the oldest wolves,but is the only one w/o an imprint.Until he meets the new girl,Isabella Uley.Sam's younger sister,& she seems to have a secret of her own.may be lemons in later chapters.
1. My Yellow Rose

**Hey you guys! I know I said I will do a Jasper and Bella, but I found out about a contest of doing a Paul imprint. And of course I did a Paul and Bella. I gave it to my amazing Beta **_**kinziewriteslove**___**and she said that she regularly doesn't like imprint stories but is starting to like mine. And so I am happy! I hope you guys will to and when I get the new about the contest, I'll update to you guys the next sentence, so on Nov. 7 keep your ears alert! (and your e-mail alerts) The contest is sponsored by bexxyy so go to her is you have questions. Anyways here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Paul, Bella, or any of the Twilight characters all of it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. TT TT…lucky her!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~A~U~L~~L~A~N~D~E~R~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_My_ Yellow Rose

**PPOV**

What to do today… What to do? Sleep, go to school, piss the teachers off, sleep some more, eat like I haven't eaten in years, piss some more teachers off, oh and last but not least go on patrol with the pack. Isn't life great? Note the heavy sarcasm.

Ever since this wolf transformation thing, my life just hit rock bottom. My dad left me and my mom when I was born, since then my mom has been pouring herself into her work and neglected me, all the girls love me but I hate them, my only friends consist of dumb wolves – _literally_ – and finally _every single god damn _one of those 'friends' have imprinted. I'm not joking, Sam was the first and his imprint is Emily, then there was Jared who's imprinted on Kim, Jacob imprinted on Leah; who is the only imprint that doesn't know about us being werewolves because Jake is a pussy and won't tell her he is in love with her. There's Quil who imprinted on Three-year-old Claire. Three! The only one's that so far hasn't imprinted is Embry, Seth, Brady and Collin, but they _just_ got into the pack, which was about…FIVE FUCKING HOURS AGO!

And then there's me, Paul Landers, I'm good looking and can get any girl I want. But I _want_ a fucking imprint! And what sucks is that the imprinting is _fucking rare!_ Well at least we think it is. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a honk outside.

"Paul! Get your ass down here!" I heard Jake yell. I sighed and got up from my bed, and went to my closet. I pulled a random shirt and some jeans on, I looked in the mirror and just ruffled my hair and I was done. I grabbed my bag, my black jacket, went down stairs, grabbed some toast and I was out the door.

"Dude, you really going to wear a plaid shirt and worn out jeans? That's like shit clashing with formal" Jared said from inside Jake's rabbit, he just finished it after months of hard work. I looked down and saw what I pulled out, it was a white plaid shirt and a little worn out pants. **(Link to the outfit is on my profile)**

I looked up at Jared and shrugged, "I really don't care; besides I just pulled this from my closet. Also when did you care about fashion?" He glared at me and muttered 'Kim.' I burst out laughing; thank God for werewolf hearing cause I _never_ would have heard that. I climbed into the passenger seat, and then Jake drove to the school.

"Hey I heard there is a new girl at school, who do you think is going to imprint on her?" Jake said to break the silence.

"My money is on Embry." Jared said.

"Mine is on Paul." I gave Jake a look, was he mad? "What? I have a feeling this is going to be your chance to have an imprint."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I'm going for Seth, he seems like he needs to tell someone about this whole werewolf thing. Since _someone_ won't tell his sister." I looked at Jake. He blushed and _tried_ to be angry with me, key word 'tried'.

"Hey! I don't know how she'll react, for years we hated each others guts and went for the other's throats now suddenly I'm in love her? She'll laugh, kill herself, rise from the dead, then kill herself again before she'll go out with me. No, _consider_ of going out with me. I'm not risking that chance dude. I rather she hate me than think I am a total nut job." He looked like he was going to break; I hear from the guys' minds that imprinting is our reason to live. They _cannot_ be away from them for a minute; we can't understand how Jake does it. Not only he pretends he has no feelings for Leah when she is around but he yells and argues with her to keep up the act. We all idolize him for being so strong, well except for me, Embry, Seth, Brady and Collin that is. We are the only ones that don't have an imprint so we can't understand.

When we got to the parking lot we saw Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady and Collin in the corner of the lot. We climbed out and went over to them. "Hey, ready to place the bets?" Quil said.

"Yeah, Embry I'm going for you, 20 bucks." Jared said putting the money in Quil's hand.

"20 on Paul." Everyone looked at Jake, "I'm going with my gut." He placed a 20 on top of Jared's 20.

"My money is on Seth." I said placeing my wager.

"Embry." Seth said.

"Collin." Brady said.

"Brady." Collin.

"Mmmm…I'll say Brady." Embry.

"My bet is on Embry, so 60 on Embry, 40 on Brady, 20 on Collin, 20 on Paul, and 20 on Seth. Total is 160 dollars right here remember that." We nodded, then the bell rang we all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways to our classes.

Brady, Collin and Seth were sophomores while the rest of us were juniors. I had first period with Jake. Which was English, "Dude why did you bet on me? I've been in the pack a year more than you have and you were one of the first wolves to imprint."

"Well, like I said, I have a feeling that this girl is _your_ girl. No one else's, besides it's my cash, and if you do get an imprint we'll split the 160 in half, you get 80 and I get 80. Deal?"

I sighed, "Sure why not, it's not like…" When we entered the classroom I froze, there stood a goddess. She had short brown hair that was up to her ears and she was very paled skin, not that I mind. My eyes travel down to her clothing, which consists of a long sleeved deep blue shirt that was a v-neck and gave me a good few of her cleavage. It also went well with her skin, it made it look like a cream color, and her jeans fit just at her perfect curves and were a little worn out. **(Again, link on my profile.)**I went back to her face and almost gasped, she was looking right at me and I saw her beautiful chocolate eyes, they look right through me as if she was looking into my soul. It felt like my whole world was surrounded on this one girl…Holy shit.

"Did I just imprint on her?" I whispered so low that I doubt Jake could hear. I could feel his eyes looking back and forth from this angel and me.

"Told ya, never go against my gut. Let's greet her." I nodded fiercely, and he laughed at that but I didn't care.

When we approach her she broke off the gaze, which made me frown. Why was she looking away? "Hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Jacob Black, and this is…"

"Paul. Paul Lander." I said smiling. She looked up and smiled too.

"My name is Isabella. Isabella Uley." My eyes widen.

"Uley? As in Sam Uley." She nodded, "You're related to him?"

"He's my older brother. I just moved here this morning, he was considering on making me wait till tomorrow but I wanted to get this whole first day of school thing over with."

"Wow, well we know Sam, he's really close to our families. You can meet the rest of the pa—gang. You can meet the gang at lunch. What is your schedule?" I said almost saying pack.

"That's cool, and here." She said while handing me a piece of paper. I grabbed it and smiled.

"Well, we have almost all our classes together, except for Biology and Pre-Cal." She smiled too.

"That's a relief; I thought I was going to be all alone today." I nodded in agreement. The bell rang again signaling that class has officially begun and we should be in our seats. I waved Jake a quick bye before I took my seat, which happens to be right next to Isabella.

"Hey, can I call you 'Isa'? Isabella seems so long." I asked hopefully.

"I usually go by 'Bella'," I frowned, "but if it's just you then yeah. You can call me Isa, but _just_ you." I smiled.

"Cool." I said while putting part of my attention to class, but most of it was on Isa.

By the time was over, I all but ran to Isa's side. "So, ready for _our_ next class?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Se said grabbing the last of her stuff. I grabbed her book bag and swung it over my shoulder. She froze for a second making me regret my action but then she smiled and grabbed my hand into hers. I griped it tighter and we began walking hand in hand to Government.

"I was wondering…" I began.

"Yes?"

"If…um…you would like to go out…with me…" I asked hesitantly. This is what she does to me; no one has made me – Paul Lander – a scared little pussy. One word from her can either make me or break me.

"Yes. I would love to." She said kissing me on the cheek. I smiled wider than I ever smiled before. Then moved my hand from hers and around her waist, she immediately relaxed in my touch. I was on cloud nine.

~:~ ~:~

The rest of the day till lunch was like this, we enter class try to get her close as possible to me in the seating, class finishes, I get her bag and wrap my arm around her waist, and we walk to our next class. Except for when I had Biology she had Pre-Cal, so I walked her to her class before running at full speed to the other end of the school for my class. Then after words I was back to pick her up _before_ she was out of her class and the routine started again.

We just came out of Spanish when I started to ask her a few questions. "So what is your favorite color?"

"Grey." I smiled, that happened to be my fur color when I transformed. "Yours?"

"White." Then she smiled, I wonder why, "Favorite flower?"

"Yellow roses, I just love them! Favorite pastime?"

"Running, wrestling with the rest of the gang, and – now – anything that involves you." She playfully hit my arm, I laughed. I just noticed that she was almost my height. About 6' 1" while I am 6' 6". "How about you?"

_Oh, ohhh, ohhh oh, oh…_

_I hang up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside_

_It was a rush, what a rush_

'_Cause the possibility_

_That you would feel the same way about me_

_It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know…_

Isa's phone rang, she answered it, "Hello?" she said in an annoyed voice. We stopped walking so she could talk. I could hear the voices on the other end, thanks to my werewolf hearing.

"Hey! Alpha, guess what?" a male voice answered, jealousy rushed right through me. Why does she have _Crush_ by David Archuleta ring tone on a guy?

"Chase, why the hell did you mess up the ringtone again? I had it on _Gives you Hell_ by the All American Rejects because it fit you perfectly, plus what is the number one rule when you call me?"

"Never call unless it's an emergency." A chorus of voices said.

"So what's the emergency?" she asked.

"Therewasapackof—"

"You'llneverguesswhoweranintotoday—"

"Wegotatleastthreemoreandwe—"

"Whoa!" They all shut up, "Now, what is the emergency?" **(If you can tell me where I got from 'what is the number 1 rule' from you can be the imprint of either, Seth or Collin.)**

"Need you back Alpha!" They all said at the same time.

"Actually, no. They pack is only exaggerating and is scaring the new guys." A guy said. "In truth Alpha, I was calling to tell you we have three new guys. Their names are Jay, Mason, and – you won't like this but – Connor."

"Connor? As in little Connor?" Isa was shaking. I rubbed her shoulders to try and calm her and amazingly it worked. What is this Alpha talk? It sounds like when the rest of us talk about Sam.

"Yes, it was a shock for us too but think about it, he _is_ 15, Alpha, he isn't little anymore."

"Yeah but when I think of Connor I think of the little boy that follows me everywhere I go and demands my every attention."

"Oh god, please Bella don't mention that!" a voice said in the background followed by a roar of laughs.

"Hey Connor!" Isa said happily. There was a faint 'hey'. "Well, I have to go I'm starving."

"Your always starving Alpha!"

Isa laughed but whispered, "Not that way." She looked at me, I felt myself getting hard_, oh god please tell me that was my imagination_.

"HOLY SHIT! ALPHA DID YOU JU—" Isa shut the phone before they continued.

"That was certainly entertaining." I said kissing her on the nose. She giggled before turning and facing me.

"Just some of my friends." She said looking at me.

"Whose Chase and 'little' Connor?" I asked.

"Well, Chase is like the second boss in my gang at school. And Connor is a boy a year younger than me that was always demanding my attention when we were little. I guess you can say that I was like his mom cause his died after he was 5." She frowned. "His father tried to be his mother but he just couldn't so I took that place." She laid her head on my chest. "I miss everyone."

"Come on, you said you were hungry." I said trying to make her perk up; I can't stand my imprint unhappy. Dang, now I know how the rest of the gang felt like. She looked at me with grateful eyes. "What?" she shook her head, I looked at her eyes and leaned down. She leaned forward and I brush my lips on hers. She responded by pressing her lips onto mine. I titled my head to deepen the kiss and she tried to press her body to mine, removing all space between us. My hands went from her shoulders to her lower back and waist while hers went up to my neck and into my hair.

We were interrupted when cold water was dumped on top of us. We broke off the kiss and step back from each other. I looked to the people that were dead and there was Jake, Quil, and Jared laughing their asses off while Seth, Collin, Embry and Brady were standing in shock.

"What the HELL!" I heard Isa yell.

"That …was…. the most … funniest… thing …I ever saw! You… should… seen…your faces!" Jake said between laughs.

"Look who's talking, at least I have the guts to ask my girl out." He stopped laughing and glared at me.

"BELLA!" We all turned our heads and saw Leah with her mouth open.

"Oh, hey Lea—" She was interrupted when Leah crushed her with a hug. Jake was too shocked to say anything.

"Why the hell are you wet?" Leah asked.

"Well, actually I don't know."

"Quil and Jared poured something cold on us." I said glaring at Jared and Quil who stopped laughing and looked scared shitless.

"Well, let's go Bell; you don't want to hang out with these losers, especially with their ring leader _Jacob Black_." Leah sneered at Jake's name, I looked at him but he seemed so composed.

"I was about to warn Bella about you _Leah_," he glared at her, "Now I know where she gets her attitude from, and here I am thinking it was from her brother. Apparently I was wrong; she gets it from the _other_ side of the reservation." Then he and Leah started to have their routine fight. Wow, Jake has guts. Saying that to his _imprint_, 'hating' her, when he really wants to do is make out with her.

Isa managed to get away from Leah's hold and made her way to me, "So I _was_ right. That's Jacob Black, that she was talking about." I looked at her crazy.

"What do you mean by that? Who is 'she'?"

"Leah, I've been friends with her since I was born here but when I moved we barley spoke. However, when we did all she can talk about is how handsome, strong, kind, and warm-hearted Jacob Black is." My eyes widen, "When I first met him in English today I thought it was him but then again I never really seen the guy." She said.

"Leah; as in Leah Clearwater, _complementing_ Jacob Black?"

"Yeah, why is that weird?" I though about it, then an idea came to me.

"If I do something will she get mad at you?" I asked.

She laughed at my concern, "I'll be alright," I nodded and turned to the soon-to-be couple.

"Hey! Just shut up and kiss already, Leah you like Jacob, Jacob you _love_ Leah, stop acting like you guys hate each other's guts and tell what you really feel!" I yelled, but just enough so the whole school won't hear.

Leah and Jacob both blushed, "B-Bella!" Leah whined. Isa rolled her eyes. Leah and Jacob both looked at each other but this time Jacob didn't cloud the love in his eyes. I pulled Isa by the waist and pushed the rest of the gang towards the cafeteria. To give them a little privacy.

"Wow Paul, who knew what a girl would do to ya." Jared turned to Isa, "Names Jared Stan and you are?"

"Isabella Uley, but call me Bella." She answered.

"Isa let me introduce you to the gang. There's Quil Ateara, you know Jared, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, Brady Jaden, and Collin Simon." I said while pointing to each one of them, "Guys this is Bella Uley, Sam's little sister." Then I gave them, _'So behave'_ look and they nodded.

I pulled Isa towards the line, "What do you want?" she shrugged her shoulders, so I got two of everything.

"I hope that's all not for me." She said.

"Of course not, half is mine." I said while paying for the food. And leading her to our table, it was the one in the corner that over looked the cafeteria. Soon the rest of the gang joined followed by Kim.

"Hi, you're the new girl right? Isabella right?" she asked, "I'm Kim Taylor."

"Bella, nice to meet you."Isa said before digging into the food. I stared at her, a girl who is almost as tall as me, who speaks what's on her mind, _and_ eats like she doesn't care who is watching? It is official I have _the_ best imprint, I grinned at my new establishment and dug into my food myself. I could feel the gang's stares at us but I just ignored them. When I was about to grab my drink Isa was doing the same, she narrowed her eyes at me and I did the same. We both had the same crazy idea and it is scary, next thing I knew I was chugging my drink at the same time Isa was doing the same. I slam my glass and swallowed the last bit of my drink, a millisecond later Isa slammed her drink.

I pumped my fist in the air, "Yeah." I said.

"I demand a rematch." Isa said with a determined look on her face.

"Babe, you can't beat this." I said a little cocky I admit.

"Please, I can beat you at anytime, anything, _anywhere_." She said. Our faces now only an inch away from each other.

Then I kissed her roughly, she tried to resist, _oh so that's how it's going to be huh?_ I lightly trailed my fingertips onto her arm, slowing trailing up and down. She shivered; I almost smirked but then controlled my self because I knew it would snap her back into reality. She began to kiss me back with such need, I pulled back after a while and looked her into her eyes, "Now…what was that?" she melted and I knew I won.

"Bastard," she whispered before throwing herself onto my lap and tried to kiss me, but I turned my head slightly so she got the corner of my lips.

"Say it." I whispered before slightly kissing her neck and trailing my lips down her jaw line.

I heard her sigh, "You, Paul Lander, can beat me, Isabella Uley, at anything." She purred low, so low that I doubt that the rest of the gang could hear, but I was mistaken when I heard a few gasps.

"You bet that." Then I kissed her on the lips while she buried her hands into my hair. We kissed for a few moments until I pulled back and kissed her nose. She turned in my arms so that her back was pressed against my chest. We continued eating like nothing happened while the others were looking at us with open mouths.

"Um…Paul?"

"Mmm?" I answered Isa.

"Do they always look like gold fish?" she asked innocently, and almost instantly they shut their mouths.

"Well, I usually skip lunch, so I don't know." I told her, she was looking at Brady a little but I shrugged it off. Maybe it was my imagination, the bell rang. I got up and grabbed Isa and my things before grabbing her hand and dumping our lunch.

"Paul, where are you going?" Jared asked.

"Dropping Isa off." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you think you can make it to class which is the other end of the school?" I shrugged.

"Go Paul, I think I can make it." Isa said, obviously not wanting me to be late. I sighed; of course I can't disobey my imprint.

"Brady." He turned, "Do you think you can show Isa the way to her Bio class? Since it's just the classroom next to yours?"

"Sure, come on Alpha's sis." He said while motioning Isa to follow him, I gave her a kiss before giving her, her bag and letting her go.

I turned and glared at Jared, he visibly shrunk, "You couldn't keep your mouth shut?" I almost growled.

"Sorry, but what will she think when you get a detention for being late?" I sighed, he's right: she might blame herself because I was walking her to her class. "And dude?" I looked at him, "She is _perfect_ for you. Did you know how tense that was? One minute you both were shoving the food down your throats, then the next you guys were looking at each other with your hands on your glasses. Then you were chugging the drinks down, I swear it was like you two were thinking about the same thing without saying anything. I don't think I never met a girl who doesn't care about how her table manners were." He gushed.

"I know right? Sometimes…I think that I'm going to wake up and find out that all of this is a dream. Her, me imprinting, everything. I can't explain what I feel in words." I pause, "Not to mention that she is Sam's _little sister_. He is going to kill me when he finds out that I imprinted on her."

We got to the classroom at the knick of time, "Well, maybe or maybe not." He shrugged and went to his seat, I sighed and made my way to my own. Then I found Tiffany Stewart fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Hello Paul." She purred, trying to be sexy.

"Hello." I simply said, trying to keep it short so she would get the point. She was about to say something else, but then my phone buzzed, signaling that I had a text.

I opened it and it was an unknown number, I raised my eyebrow but answered it.

_Hey Paul, it's me Isa! This is my number I got yours from Brady. I got a question for you about him…_

_I xoxo_

I smiled and answered her back,

_Hey Babe, and I have no problem about answering your question. What is it?_

_P xoxo_

I send it and programmed her number onto my phone under the name 'Sexy Imprint Girlfriend'. She isn't my girlfriend, but I am hoping to ask her when she finds out about us being werewolves. My phone buzzed again.

_Well, I just talked to him on the way to my class and asked him if he was hiding something, like if he had something inside he didn't want anyone to know. Then he broke down, he cried and said that his father blames him about something and something about his mother. I couldn't fully understand what he was saying because he was talking to fast. I want to talk to him on my way to gym. Do you know anything? I just feel so helpless when I seen him like that, it reminded me about little Connor. Omg I can't believe I am gushing all this onto you._

_I xoxo_

I smiled, so I guess Brady trusted Isa enough to break down like that. I caught a glimpse of his life when he changed, it did sounded similar to Conner's situation but with a few differences.

_Well, I don't know details but I do know that when he was born Brady's mother left him and his father. So his father drinks, beats, and blames everything on him. We all try to comfort him but it's a little hard since we can't really be there. Maybe talking to you will help him; I can tell you will have an impact on everyone in the gang Isa._

_P xoxo_

I'm sure Isa will have an impact onto Brady's life, by the way she said about Connor, I can tell she is going to be an amazing mother. Whoa, slow down Paul, are you really just imagine Isa as a mother? I was interrupted from my thoughts when my phone buzzed again.

_THAT'S HORRIBLE!!! What kind of father does that!? Oh Paul, now I feel terrible. I just brought up those thoughts! What can _I _do?_

_I x_

I immediately text her back.

_No babe, you were trying to help him out. You did nothing wrong, all of those thoughts were always there it's just he has no way to bring them out. And the best thing for him is for you to be there for him._

_P xoxo_

_Like how? As a mother? A friend? HOW PAUL!?_

_I_

Oh god, now she is really stressing out.

_As a mother I think is the best way. Emily, Sam's fiancé, tries to connect with him but even with her he never cried in front of her. And the way you talked about Connor earlier, I think you can be a wonderful mother to Brady._

_P xoxo_

_P.s. I am missing your kisses. x_

I grinned at my last comment, hopefully she would see me trying to cheer her up. But I mean every single word I said, she'll make a wonderful mother figure for Brady.

_Thanks, so if I ask him if he wants me to be his mom when he is escorting me to gym, do you think he will accept?_

_I xoxoxoxoxoxox_

_p.s. thanks for cheering me up. xxx_

_Defiantly, if he cried in front of you and gushed about his life in such a sort time, then I think he will._

_P xoxo_

_p.s no problem babe._

The bell rang, was that really 45 minutes? I shrugged, which meant I didn't listen to the teacher bragging.

_Ok, so I'll meet you at Gym, thx Paul._

_I xoxoxx_

_No problem, I love making you happy babe. I'll see you at gym._

_P xoxo_

When I put my phone in my pocket I was meeting face to face to a _very_ pissed off Tiffany.

"Why the hell did you just shut me off with that….that…skank Paul?" she sneered.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was texting with my girlfriend, it has nothing to do with you. And talk like that about her again, I'll make sure you regret it." I glared at her. I walked passed her and stomped to Gym. Yes stomped, I am pissed, how can anyone talk about _my_ Isa like that? When I got to the double doors in front of the gym I waited for a few minutes before I saw a happy Isa running towards me. I open my arms and she went straight into them, I picked her up and twirled her.

"Paul, Paul, where art thou thy Paul?" I heard someone say in a female voice.

"Thou art here, thy Isabella. " I put Isa down and glared at Jacob and Leah. Great now that they confessed their love for each other they are acting all couple, I liked them better when they were fighting all the time

I turned to Isa, "So I guess everything turned out perfectly?" I asked her.

"Yes! Oh my god, it was so cute when he agreed. Thank you so much Paul!" I chuckled and kissed her softly.

I pulled away, "I love you," I said softly, she smiled and pressed her lips onto mine.

"Me too, I love you to death." I breathed out the breath that I realized I was holding. I hoped it didn't crossed any boundaries, I want to tell her everything, me being a werewolf, imprinting, everything. "What?" she asked when I was looking at her.

"Nothing, it's just I can't believe this."

"Believe what?"

"I'm just thinking, is this really happening?"

"Oh, well of it makes it better…I was thinking the same thing." She grinned, I placed a small kiss on her lips before heading towards Gym. I will tell her, soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~S~A~B~E~L~L~A~~U~L~E~Y~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well? Good, bad? Yes, no, maybe so? Lol, anyways I hope you guys liked it, in the future there is a chance of Lemons so beware. Also I am not that good cause it would be my first time, so be patient with me, and I have some ideas but I will consult with my beta with them. We had a little conversation about this one cause there was so much confusion. Lol, also I just talked to my (considered) brother a few moments ago! So right now I am happy! Anyways, pls review, not only to place your comment but also your ideas! I love them!**

**~:~Vamps~:~**

**Ps. I'll like to say a few things, 1 I changed the texts a bit if you didn't noticed, I accidently put 'Bella' and 'B' instead of Isa and I, also just a reminder the imprint opioions are now Seth and Collin, Brady is out of the picture! I'll update as soon as I can! I am sorry that you didn't get what you were hoping in this update!**


	2. A Wolf Party

**OK! here is the REAL 2****nd**** chapter for Is this really happening! Now I'm just going to publish as I go along so no waiting for a big sambaing! Also too, I am working on Perclight as we speak…well as I am writing technically. Also Finally alive again, Decade after decade and my JasperxBella! I also want to know if you like my plot so far, PM me to let me know! And my first Anime fanfiction! Soo….enough of my babbling! Here is the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Paul, Bella, or any of the Twilight characters all of it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. TT TT…lucky her!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~A~U~L~~L~A~N~D~E~R~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Wolf Party

**PPOV**

It was gym so Isa and I had to go dress for the period; I kissed her on the forehead before letting her go to Leah and change. Leah all but pulled her into the dressing room. I turned to Jake with a knowing look.

"Oh shut up. I should thank you; if you didn't shout that out, whatever you did, I wouldn't have the guts to spill every— so how was your day with the Alpha's sister?" He said trying to change the subject.

I threw my shirt on, "What did you spilled Jake?" I almost growled at him.

He shrunk away from me, "Um…about everything. But wait Paul…"he said before I made the move to pounce him. "She accepts me, I also asked her not to tell Bella about this because I figured you wanted to tell her yourself." I sighed.

"Well you did _something_ right." I growled then proceeded changing. When I was done I headed towards the door not wanting to wait for Jake to finish changing. I walked out and saw that Isa and Leah were finished changing; only that Leah was on the floor holding her stomach laughing her ass off, while Isa was bright red. I walked over to them and Isa ran straight into my arms.

"Whoa, I love you and all but why the rush?" I chuckled.

She looked up and pouted, I kissed her lip and pulled back, "Leah is being a bitch." she whined.

I looked up at Leah, who was still on the floor laughing, "Leave her alone Leah, and you're making a fool out of yourself." I said glaring at her and holding Isa to my chest.

"Oh, shut up. You'll be laughing too if you know what I was laughing about." she said after laughing and standing up.

I looked down at Isa, "Do I want to know?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. She buried her head in my chest and shook her head furiously. I chuckled a bit and she hit me on the shoulder slightly. I kissed the top of her head then pull her face up to look at me, "If you don't want to tell me that's fine. Ok?" she smiled and nodded; I kissed her lips softly and pulled away before we got out of control. She giggled like a schoolgirl and pecked my lips before she turned so her back was pressed against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her torso and she gently brushed her fingers across my arms. A vibration erupted my chest as she did this but then she stopped and started to laugh. I had to hold her up so she wouldn't fall over.

"Did…you…just…purr?" she said between her laughs. I blushed and shrugged. Her laughter settled after a while and she pulled me with her to sit down on the benches. "Sorry, you just took me by surprise" she chuckled and I glared at her playfully, she pecked my bottom lip then move them to my neck and up to my soft spot behind my ear, "I liked it." She purred. I gulped and I had to readjust my shorts, she is going to be the death of me. She giggled at my reaction and laid her head in the crook of my neck. I kissed the top of her head and laid my head on top of hers.

We sat there for a few minutes while everyone started to file into the gym, Jake and Leah walked over to us and sat down in the same position as Isa and I.

There's a song that's inside of my soul

I looked down towards Isa in surprise as she sang; _It's the one I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I know now_

_You're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I know now_

_You're my only hope_

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I know now_

_You're my only hope._

**(Only hope by Mandy Moore in the movie 'A walk to Remember' but pretend that in this story someone else wrote it…you'll find out who soon!)**

We all were looking at her with our mouths on the grounds. "Isa…baby?" she looked up with tears in her eyes, I whipped them away with my thumb, "What's wrong?" she shook her head and I kissed her cheek.

"It's nothing." She smiled at me, I gave her a stern look and she sighed, "I'll tell you later." I nodded and kissed her softly. I pulled away and brushed my nose against hers, she giggled and laid her head in the crook of my neck again.

"File in." the coach said and everyone groaned. I got up and pulled Isa with me toward where everyone else was heading.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**45 minutes later**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I gave Isa a quick kiss before me and Jake walked towards the locker room to change, I got my clothes and my mind wondered back to Isa's song. I've never heard that song before and she _cried_ when she sang it. Why? I sighed in frustration and ripped my locker door off its hinges. Crap. Behind me I can hear Jake laughing his ass off, in any other situation I'll be laughing to but this is the _second_ time I ripped my locker door. I groaned, now the girls will be able to go into my locker…_again!_

I grabbed everything from my locker and stuffed it into my book bag. I swung it over my shoulder and walked out of the locker room with Jake still laughing on the floor. I walked over to Isa who was talking to Leah and wrapped my arms around her from behind but she pushed my slightly away.

I pulled back and looked at her in questioning, "Come back when you don't smell like dirty laundry. Ugh Paul I love you but that is just nasty. Did you sweat that much today?" she said while holding her nose. My clothes don't smell _that _bad…do they?

I took my bag, opened it and was hit by a strong stench, I closed it immediately, "Ugh, I'm not washing these…I'm _burning_ them." I said in disgust. I took my bag and dragged it behind me, having it not to make any contact to my body. "Let's go so I can burn these mother fuckers." I said while walking towards the parking lot and grabbing Isa's hand along with me. She chuckled and walked along with me.

"So…can you give me a ride?" she asked.

"You want to be in the same car with this bag?" I asked her seriously.

She laughed and shook her head, "That thing is being tied to the roof." she said.

I laughed with her and kissed her temple, I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked towards the lot. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but Jake gave me a ride today, how did you get here?" I asked.

"My brother, he dropped me off today, and I do _not_ want him to pick me up." She said. I gulped.

"If he dropped you off…" then we reached the parking lot before I could finish and saw Sam standing next to his cruiser. Did I mention that he was part of the police force here in La Push? He looked over our way and I swear steam came out of his ears.

"Oh, shit." Isa and I said at the same time, and then I dropped my bag and ran towards the forest. I took off my clothes and phased once I was inside and ran faster, I heard Isa scream, "Sam" before I could feel him phase as well.

_I am going to kill you Paul! My little fuckin' sister!_ I heard him growl inside of my head.

_You make it seem like imprinting was a choice!_ I yelled back while taking a sharp turn, which caused him to crash into a tree. But he recovered quickly and started running after me again. Oh god, will he give me a break?

_Not a chance Paul!_ He growled again. I rolled my eyes and pushed harder. _Wait…did you say imprint?_ He stopped abruptly. I skidded to a stop and cautiously walked back towards him.

_Yeah…Isa is my imprint._ I said while I faced him, he seemed to calm down a little and motioned me to follow him.

_Well…um…this is embarrassing…_Sam mumbled.

I chuckled, _how do you think I feel? I was the one who gave up on imprinting._ He laughed with me.

_True…so…how does it feel? Imprinting I mean._

_Good actually, I swear this is the first day and she is changing me already! _I shouted in my head. By this moment he was on the ground laughing…well as much a wolf can laugh.

He calmed down a bit then tackled me down, _Now I'll make this simple. Bella has just got back home and I plan on having it stay that way. So go and break her heart I'll rip you to pieces and throw them to the leeches. Got it?_ I nodded. Damn that was an act to get me, he chuckled again,_ You got that right._

I huffed and pushed him off of me. I rolled back to my fours and started to run back to the lot, _See ya Sam!_

He tilted his head confused, _where the hell are you going?_

_Isa!_ Realization hit him and he growled again. I got to my clothes that were on the ground at the edge of the forest and put them on quickly. I ran into the lot and found a worried Isa and my 8 laughing "friends". I went behind Isa and wrapped my arms around her.

She immediately relaxed in my touch, I kissed her temple and Sam emerged from the darkness.

"Paul Lander!" I coward behind Isa and she put her hands on her hips glaring at Sam.

"Samuel Uley!" Isa said in the same tone and I thought I saw fear in Sam's eyes. The laughter of our friends grew quiet while they watch the scene before them unfold.

"Bella," Sam said with a smile, "I see you met the gang." What the fuck? Now he is all nice? The power of Isabella.

"Yes I have big brother." She said still glaring. "Care to tell me why you were chasing Paul?"

"And tackling him down!" Sam shot me a glare, "Just saying."

"Well?" Isa said still waiting for her answer.

"Can we talk about this later?" Sam asked while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Ok, but I _will_ get my answer." She said then turning around in my arms, "I'll see ya tomorrow." She whispered. I nodded and have her a kiss which made Sam growl. We pulled back and she left my arms to Sam's car, "Grr, Grr to you too." She said while climbing into the passenger seat.

"Meeting at my house in 30." We nodded and Sam climbed into the drivers seat and took off towards the direction to his house. I sighed in relief and walked towards Jake's car. I turned and saw that they were still standing in shock.

"I can walk you know, but then you guys will miss the meeting." I said annoyed. They still stood there, "Quil! We have patrol right now!" I yelled and they all snapped out of their daze. Quil jogged over to me with an apologetic look. I rolled my eyes and threw my bag into the trunk of Jake's car. "Jake can you take my bag to my house? Just leave it outside since I'm going to burn the clothes inside." He nodded cautiously and I walked towards the forest with Quil behind me.

Once I was inside I took my clothes off I tied them to my ankle and phased, Quil did the same and we started to run.

_So…_ he started.

_So what?_ I asked annoyed.

_You imprinted. On the alpha's sister no less._ He chuckled.

_Like it was a choice. Besides if you get to know her, she is nothing like Sam…except for that she can be a good leader._ I shrugged.

He laughed, _Ok but…_ then we caught a couple of wolves' scent…wolves that _weren't_ our brothers. Quil and I started to run along the trail.

_Should we alert Sam?_ Quil asked.

_No, first let's check it out._ Then we reached the boarder of the leeches we skidded to a stop before we crossed it._ Damn! Ok, go get the others and I'll go over and howl if something happens._

_But then you will break the treaty Paul!_ Quil growled thinking of Claire.

_You don't think I know that, one of the suckers is a mind reader right? I'll just think about the scent and explain that we need to investigate. You not the only one who has an imprint you know. _I growled back at him. _I'll howl also when it is safe to cross._

_Ok…sorry._ I started to run over the treaty line. _Paul? _I stopped and looked back. _Be careful._ I nodded and we went our separate directions.

I pushed myself harder and I noticed that the scent was going towards the leeches place. Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT! I pushed further and found 8 wolves growling and were on the verge of attacking the leeches. I howled and ran in front of the leeches growling at the wolves.

_Hey mind reading leech._

"My name is Edward Cullen, dog!" he hissed.

_Whatever, do you want to be saved or not?_ I hissed back.

"We are perfectly capable of handling ourselves."

_Really? Then you can handle 8 overgrown wolves with your 7-member 'family'? A family who aren't even at their full strength because you drink 'differently'? _I questioned.

"Mind your own business mutt! Besides you violated the treaty!" he yelled.

I got pissed right here and phased back to human and changed back into my clothes. "You listen here blood sucker! I came here so I can help your Asses, plus since they _are_ wolves; they are our kind so if they were to attack you it is also a violation of the treaty! I also came here to prevent that!" I growled in his face. He was about to attack but the blonde leech—

"Carlisle!" 'Edward' hissed.

_Excuse me!_ I said sarcastically, 'Carlisle' held him back.

"Edward calm down." 'Carlisle' said, then he turned to me, "Thank you, now I trust Edward can translate for the wolves. Unless they would phase back to talk you instead?"

"My name is Paul." I said.

He nodded then turned to the other wolves, "Would you like to phase back so you can talk to Paul about this situation?" he asked calmly.

"They rather not, instead I'll translate while this mu—I mean _Paul_ speaks to them." He said I glared at him, _annoying bloodsucker._ He growled at me and I growled back.

I gave him one last glare before facing the wolves again, "I'm Paul and I'm 3rd in command in my pack. My Alpha, Sam, will be here shortly as well as my Beta, Jacob. Until then I would like to know why you are doing here." I said as calmly as I could.

"They said that about them being here is none of you concern but they were passing by to La Push when they caught our scents so they ran here to get rid of us." Edward said hissing.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but if you were going to La Push then it is our concern. That is our home."

"They rather not say."

I growled in frustration, "Well, brother or not you put our imprints in danger with your little stunt. That treaty is the only thing that keeps these leeches from going to our land." I growled at them.

"Paul!" I winced at Sam's voice as we walked over with the guys behind him, who were barking in agreement with my previous statement. I glared at our 'brothers' and walked next to Sam and opposite of Jake. I quickly took my clothes off and phased "As Paul said before, I don't think you have a choice, only 3 of us don't have imprints so you might know that you are kind of outnumbered here." They growled but stopped suddenly.

I looked up and saw a pure white wolf that was a bit smaller than the others. The wolf growled at the other wolves and they back down, but one of them went beside her and rubbed his head on the wolf's cheek…huh? Gay wolves? 'Edward' chuckled at my comment but recovered. The white wolf pushed the other wolf away and looked towards our way.

The white wolf blushed…I think, and phased. Then there was Isa, _fully_ clothed. I made a wolf-like gasp and my jaw hit the floor.

"Bella!?" Sam yelled.

"Hey big bro." She laughed nervously. The other wolves started to back away but Isa caught them, she turned and growled at them, "Oh, no you don't! Not even a week and you boys are causing trouble!" Damn she's made. The pack nodded in agreement at my comment. "I was just sitting doing my homework and the next thing I know, I see Rebecca _running._ Not walking but running, she was completely petrified of not knowing where everyone was! I ran outside and she goes on telling me that you guys just _left_ her to 'take care of business'. You _boys_ know that she doesn't have a _clue_ about us being wolves. So I left her with Emily and Leah so I can phase and give you boys a piece of my mind. _Then_, oh and this is the best part, I found you boys growling at the 'Vegetarian vampire family', I told you _countless_ times about my tribes stories. _Including_ the ones about these vampires! Now I just found out that my big brother is a wolf like me, which I now have to explain about that!" she was red, and I mean _red. _"Care to explain!?" she yelled.

The brownish wolf went to the forest and came back was a 6" 5' guy that had short brown hair and he was rubbing his hand at the back of his neck. "Hey, Alpha!" _Alpha?_ I hit the floor when I heard this.

"Don't give me that Chase!" Isa growled.

He winced, "Sorry, we wanted to surprise you cause you know that it's your birthday soon." He said while looking at the ground avoiding Isa's eyes. She started to shake, and when I say shake. I mean _shake._

_Paul, get your ass in there!_ I nodded and phased while walking towards her and putting my clothes on at the same time. I cautiously touched her shoulders and she visibly relaxes, I began rubbing her shoulder and her arms till she stopped shaking. I sighed in relief and everyone, except for Sam and the pack.

"Who the hell are you and how in the hell did you do that?" Chase, I believe, asked dumbfounded.

"He's called my imprint Chase!" Isa growled.

I wrapped my arms around her torso and I think she purred, "Ha! Who's purring now?" I said with a triumphant look on my face.

"Shut up!" she yelled blushing.

"Alpha is blushing, she never blushes! You, my good fellow, are our hero!" Chase said. The other wolves nodded and playfully, I hope, bowed.

"They aren't being playful mutt." The mind reader leech said laughing, "Edward! Damnit, my name is fucking Edward!"

"Ok Fuckin' Edward!" he growled and I was about to growl back but Isa put her hand on my arm and I started to calm down.

"Well, since this is all sorted out, me and Carlisle will renew the treaty while the rest of you go back to the reservation." Sam ordered, we all nodded and started to run back towards the reservation. I headed towards the forest and changed out of my clothes then tied them to my ankle. I phased then went out to where Isa was; I bent down so she could climb on.

"Really Paul, I can run to." I gave her a stern look and she sighed, "Alright." She walked over and climbed on top of me. I stood up and started to run towards the reservation. She giggled and laid her head on mine, she petted my ears and the vibration came from my chest again. This time Isa became quiet except I could feel light, slow, even breaths from her. When we reached towards the end of the forest I phased back with Isa on my back.

I chuckled and gently took her off so I could change; when I was finished I picked her up in my arms and walked towards Sam's house. I opened the door and everyone was crowed inside, "Um…how about we do this at my house next door?" I asked while motioning towards my house. They nodded and followed me towards my house, were I found suitcases at the doorstep.

"Again Paul?" Jake asked me while he was holding Leah.

"You know she doesn't tell me." I said. Then my mother rushed out the door.

"Oh, Paul honey. I have to go, my plane is leaving now." _Since when don't you have to go?_ I asked in my head annoyed. "Can you hold down the house while I'm gone?" she asked not looking at me in the eye.

"Yes I can, oh an by the way there is going to be a meeting here, so I'm going to trash the house." I said to her.

"Yes, that's wonderful honey." She kissed my cheek and ran to her car while holding her bags, "Bye I'll call you when I land." Then she was off.

I sighed, "You never do." I said in an annoyed tone. I walked towards the door and opened it, "Come in and make yourselves comfortable." I said then walked in with them trailing behind me.

Some of them sat on the couches and the other sat on the floor, I laid on the floor with my back against the couch and Isa was in between my legs. "Ok, until Sam gets here I would like you wolves to introduce yourselves." Jake ordered.

"I'm Chase Alden, I'm the Beta of the pack, and you know Bella, our Alpha." Chase said.

"I'm third in command, Jessie Martin." One dude said.

Then Chase continued, "Then there's Jay Spaniel, Mason Carten, and Connor Sullen, the new pups." They huffed and we all laughed at them. "Kyle Malden, Taylor Lanner, Lander West and…where is Rebecca?" We all looked around and we saw no female.

"Holy shit, Alpha is going to kill us. Don't wake her up." Jessie, I think, said.

"Wait the girl with red hair and brownish eyes?" Leah asked.

"YES!" they all shouted, I shot them a glare when Isa stirred. They gave me apologetic looks and went back to Leah.

"Where is she?" Chase asked in a desperate voice.

"At Sam's house, I'll call him to get her." She said about to reach for her phone but they all stopped her.

"No, someone else, Lander go get her." But then Isa woke up.

"No, I will, I'm not trusting you pups to get my daughter." She said while giving me a kiss and walking out to get Rebecca.

"Daughter?" I asked once she was out.

"No not really, Rebecca moved a long time ago when she was 2 with her abusive parents. We all didn't know till…I think 2 years ago." Chase started.

"No, last year, I remember because that caused Alpha to phase. She always looked out for Rebecca as her daughter since she was only a year younger than her." Jessie continued.

"And she is really shy, especially around guys, the only reason why she doesn't freak out with us is because we knew her since she was 2." Lander said crossing his legs on the floor.

"She's an amazing writer and singer, but she is self conscious about them. She only tells Bella about them, so you might hear her sing them often." Connor said while laying back in the couch.

"Wait, does one of them go like this…

There's a song that's inside of my soul

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

But you sing to me over and over again

Like that?" I asked. **(The Switchfoot version) **

"Um… I don't know. I never heard that one before." Chase said with a puzzled look on his face.

Then the door opened with Isa holding a girl with long hair and brown eyes. "Hey guys, this is Rebecca Speranza. Rebecca this is the…um…gang." Isa said introducing us. "Did you guys introduce yourselves?" Isa asked while walking with Rebecca towards the couch between Kyle and Lander.

"Your gang did babe, but not us. We are waiting for Sam to get back." I said while she walked over to me and sat on my lap.

Then at that moment Sam came in all wet…and wolf form, Rebecca let out a high-pitched scream and Isa dashed to comfort her. "Samuel Uley! Change back this instant and put some clothes on damnit!" Then her attention went back to Rebecca. Sam went outside and I could feel him phase back into human then he came back fully clothed. Isa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, I have every fuckin' right to be angry!" she yelled at them. She sighed again and bent down to Rebecca.

"Bell? What is going on?" Rebecca asked in a small voice and I think I saw Seth melt. I looked at him and he had _the _look. Holy shit, two wolves imprinted on the same day?

"Um…Rebecca, remember I always told you the Quileute tribal stories?" Isa asked her. Rebecca nodded, "Well. Those legends are true, I found out a year ago when I called you on the phone and I found out you were abused all your life. That's when I first phased, and then followed me was Chase, Jessie, Kyle, Lander, and Taylor. Then just recently Jay, Mason, and Connor phased, that was why they left in a hurry today. They had to take care of 'werewolf' business. Rebecca?" Rebecca just sat there; I could see Seth looking worried. I kicked him and he looked at me then I mouthed, 'let it sink in'. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Wow, now I know why they just disappear when I go to the bathroom or something." She tried to joke but I saw Isa steam with anger. "Bell?"

Isa stood up and towered the guys, "You WHAT? One thing I asked you to do was to _never_ leave her alone! You messed that up! At least let one of you guys could have stayed with her so she'll at least know where you guys are!" I stood up and tried to calm her down, she stopped shaking but you can still see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Shh…" I whispered in her ear and she eventually calmed down. I sighed and pulled her to my chest, "See? Now was that so hard?" I joked and she playfully slapped my shoulder. I laughed and made her sit down with me.

"Ok…now that's all covered, lets get these introductions over with. I'm Sam Uley, as you know, the Alpha of Quileute wolf pack and brother of Isabella, my imprint Emily Young. My Beta Jacob Black and his imprint Leah Clearwater. Our oldest wolves are Jared Stan and his imprint Kim Taylor." Taylor laughed at that, "Paul Lander and I assume you know Isabella is his imprint. Then there is Quil Ateara and his imprint is Claire who isn't here, then Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, Brady Jaden and Collin Simon they are the new wolves." Sam said while pointed to each of us but when he pointed to Seth Rebecca couldn't take her eyes off of him. I nudged Isa and motioned towards the new imprint couple. Her mouth dropped and I chuckled at her expression.

"Ok, now that's all taken care of…we need a place to stay." Chase said standing up.

"Of course, you were never a thinker Chase." Isa said rolling her eyes, he just shrugged at her.

"You can stay here, I have plenty of room." I had a three-story house because of my mom's work; it's the biggest house in La Push.

"Your mom won't mind?" I just waved it off.

"She's never here, so she won't know. Plus she doesn't care." I said a little bit annoyed. They shrugged and walked up stairs while waving everyone goodbye. "The third door on the right is my room, don't go in there." Then I turned to Rebecca, "You can have the only room on the third floor if you want." She nodded and got up.

"Thank you." I waved her off while smiling.

She walked upstairs and the only people that were left were Isa, me, Sam, Emily, Jake, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared, Kim, Brady and Collin. "So…I want to congratulate Seth." I started.

He gave me a death look, "Why?" Sam asked.

"Because he imprinted on Rebecca." I chuckled.

Everyone was shocked and had their mouths on the floor like Isa was a moment ago. Seth got annoyed and got up to leave. When he slammed the door everyone snapped out of their daze and said 'goodbyes' while chasing after Seth. I busted out laughing with Isa laughing with me. I calmed down and stood up while pulling Isa up with me.

"So…that song you sang in gym." I said bluntly.

She sighed, "Rebecca wrote it, she always had a hope to find someone. God, I was so stupid, the scars…the bruises. I should have seen it sooner…but I didn't." she cried in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back as she cried. She calmed down after a few minutes and pulled back to look at me, I whipped her left over tears with my thumb and kissed her pouting lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me back. I tilted my so I could deepen the kiss and she moaned in my mouth.

_So I lay my head back down_, we broke off when we heard singing from upstairs.

And I lift my hands and pray

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I know now_

_You're my only hope_

We walked upstairs on the third floor where Rebecca was sleeping and Isa opened the door. On the bed was Rebecca with her knees to her chest and her head on top of them. "Hey." Isa said.

Rebecca shot her head up and blushed, "Bell. Paul. I'm sorry did I wake up the guys?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"No, we just heard you…you like Seth?" Isa almost squealed. Rebecca blushed and looked down, "I knew it! He likes you too you know." Like is an understatement, Seth is in love with the girl.

"But I'm sure he has a imprint already." Rebecca said in a sad voice.

"No." I stated and she looked at me, "He just turned into a wolf not even last night. He's a young pup. I'm the one who imprinted today, and that's with Isa." I said leaning on the doorway. She sighed and laid down. "That's song is beautiful, I'm sure if you sing it to Seth he'll love it to." She shook her head and Isa and I sighed.

"Get some sleep, I'll be back tomorrow before going to school." Isa said while kissing her forehead. Rebecca nodded and closed her eyes. Isa and I left the room then walked down the stairs, I guess the whole wolf thing just breezed over. I feel bad for Seth now.

"I'll pick you up at Sam's." I told her while giving her a kiss; I pulled away before she never leaves the house.

"Ok, bye Paul." I waved as she walked towards Sam's place, I didn't go back inside till she was safely inside of the house. I closed the door and walked to my room, tomorrow is going to be a _longer_ day than today was. I sighed and crashed onto my bed, falling into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~S~A~B~E~L~L~A~~U~L~E~Y~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ok, here it is! I hoped you guys like it! Vote for me on bexxyy's contest! here is the link to it! ****.net/u/1888999/bexxyy**

**Voting ends on December 3****rd****! Also the number 1 rule is done, however…I am thinking of still doing it but for the imprints for Bella's pack! Except for 'little' Connor I already have an imprint for him! Oh and Edward Cullen too, you know his mate! so if you can guess where I got my number 1 rule from then you can be an Imprint from Bella's pack or Edward Cullen's mate!! Ciao!**

**~:~Vamps~:~**


	3. Author Alert

Hey everyone Vamps here,

I know this is not an update but this IS important! I have recently heard that M rated stories are being pulled out by Fanfiction. Not I only have one M rated story and currently it has no Lemons but I am planning to put some! And I agree with Shortbritches85's thoughts about it. Now this is to EVERYONE!

If you DO NOT like the rating of the story or the plot or whatever you don't like about it…DON'T read it! No I have gotten some complaints from PM or review small ones and sometimes big one, depends on how you look at it. But I have never put them down because well it's your views and your way to express your thoughts of my story, or any story for that matter.

I got a complaint on my story, Perclight, not too long ago and I was planning on not removing it. But what got me to remove it was that this person insulted you, my readers, and that was when I deleted that review. You can say anything about my story and how your opinion is, but it depends on the author, but…once you call my readers, you guys, idiots for reading my story. That is uncalled for, come on what are you 5? Just because you don't like it because it's not in a way you like it to be don't call other people idiots because they like it. This is applying to everyone, not just a certain person.

Reviews are certainly welcome to any story, depends on the author, but again not every reader is a harsh strict critic. Read for enjoyment or escape, don't try to look for the mistakes or...things that are 'improper' or 'rude'.

I personally love M rated stories, not just because of the lemons but because it is real. M rated stories have the reality of the world. Not everything is all pixie dust and fairytales and it's nice to have some reality once in a while. You may not like it but yes, there are rapes, murders, psychos that run around, child molesters, teenage pregnancy, sex…EVERYTHING! And M rated stories show…some of these, maybe not everything but who knows? I have not read all of them. So please sign this Petition by Shortbritches85.

.net/s/5734048/1/Petition

It will also be on my profile along with my statement, pls sign it, get your friends to sign it and help Fanfiction keep these awesome stories. Also Shortbritches85 has a few lists of some stories that were taken of the site, and I would like to take this moment to say that I am so devastated that Jasper's Black Rose's stories got taken off, I love her stories! Here is also her site, take a look at hers and see for yourself.

.net/u/2037153/Jaspers_Black_Rose

And please remember that if you do NOT like the stories don't read them. That is top problem of the M rated sites being pulled off because a lot of readers, and or writers, complain of the graphic description of M rated storied. Guys comes one, it says no one 18 years or older and for adults only. Even if you are at that age I am thinking that you are still 10. And don't bitch at me about it; it is based on your actions.

*sigh* sorry for the long lecture but I had to get this out of my system. Please sign this Petition and try to get more ppl to sign it, everyone needs to know and decide on what to do!

Thx for everything and I AM writing my stories,

*Is this really happening Readers* I have an interesting idea for my story but I have to see if my Beta likes it real quick them I am off like the speed of light!

*Perclight Readers* since I have been updating this one quite often I am going to take a break because I am currently having writers block here but I am going to do Edward's view, Finally Alive Again, and I am certain that it will give me the inspiration I need.

*Finally Alive again Readers* I am updating this one at the same time as is this really happening? So please be patient. Read the Perclight update to learn more.

*Decade after Decade Readers* Once I update Finally Alive Again and is this really happening then I WILL update this one next! So please be patient and thx for the reviews I love them!

All reviews are welcome on my story BUT if you insult my readers better hope that you are anonymous because I will bitch at you on what your problem is. So I bid you good will and thx for listening!

~:~Vamps~:~


	4. At the Beginning

**Hey you guys vamps here! I hope you'll like this chapter, it's kind of sorter than the other ones but that's because if I write more then I'll spoil everything in the future!**

**A note to my other stories:**

**I am most likely not update Perclight before Finally Alive Again because I want them on the same page in terms of Point of Views.**

**For Decade after Decade, I am going to update after this chap, so please bear with me. :D**

**Also I want to make new stories and the summaries on my profile so please look and send me an PM or something to tell me how you like it.**

**Now back to the story! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! NOPE! I wish but I can't get everything I wish for. All credit for that amazing book goes to Stephenie Meyer!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~A~U~L~~L~A~N~D~E~R~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Beginning

**PPOV**

I opened my eyes to hear a ruckus downstairs. I groaned getting out of my bed and made my way to see what the noise was. I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I entered the living room. When I saw nothing I went inside the kitchen and my mouth dropped. The place was packed and a mess, food was everywhere, wolves were auguring and some of them tried to make an attempt to cook.

"What the hell is going on here?" I growled. They all stopped and looked at me.

"Oh hey Paul, we're making breakfast. Want some?" Chase asked holding up burned scrambled eggs.

"I can see that Chase, I meant why in the fuckin' hell is my kitchen a mess."

"Um…" he looked down. Then suddenly something fell on my head, I growled again and ran my hand through my hair, pancake mix…fuckin' _great!_

"Get out of the kitchen. Go wake up Rebecca maybe she can help me clean up this mess." I growled.

They happily complied and dashed out of the kitchen. I sighed and began cleaning. Ten minutes later I was done with the floor and Rebecca came with her mouth wide open. "They said they made a bit of a mess but this is anything but a bit."

"I know. Would it be trouble if you can wash the dishes as I clean the countertops and the island?" I asked. **(Pics of his kitchen are on my profile)**

"No not at all." She rolled up her sleeves and began washing the dishes in the full sink. I made my way to the countertop next to the sink and began to wipe down the pancake mix and cracked eggs that were laid all over it. I placed a pan in the sinks and gave Rebecca an apologetic smile. "It's ok, but I think they should help."

"Hell no, they are not entering this kitchen ever again." I said making my way towards the island and began to clean up. I sighed, who would have known that eight boys could make such a mess. When I was finished cleaning the island I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and found my Isa. I smiled and gave her a small kiss on her lips before hugging her. "Hey babe."

"Hey to you too." She pulled away and saw the mess, "What happened here?" she looked up and saw my hair, "What happened to your hair?" she asked trying to take some out.

"Your pack is what happened." I grumbled. She narrowed her eyes but seemed to let it go.

"Need help?" I shook my head, "Well to bad, I'm helping." She made her way to the broom and mop I set out for later and began cleaning. I continued cleaning the countertops and put all the food back in the fridge. After 30 minutes we were done, I put back all the supplies and when I got into the living room I saw Isa scowling her pack.

"I cannot believe you made such a mess. No scratch that, I can believe that. But in my imprint's home, that part I do not believe. So in return you are patrolling for the pack when we are at school and some of you _will_ be here with Rebecca." They nodded and half of them went outside to start patrolling. "Paul?" I looked up, "Do you mind telling the pack that my boys can do patrol?"

I nodded "Just let me shower real quick, I want this mix out of my hair." She nodded while turning back to her pack. I went upstairs and stripped out of my clothes while heading into the shower. It took me a full 5 minutes to get the damn pancake mix out of my hair, once it was out I stepped out of the shower I put some shorts on and went down stairs. I went towards Isa, who was sitting on the couch, and kissed her temple before going outside.

I went inside the forest near my house and saw 4 of Isa's boys already phased, "Ok, patrols are just around the land but just stay inside the treaty boarder," they growled, "yeah yeah, we hate the leeched too, but respect the boarder. It's the only thing that we can be sure of that our imprints are safe." They nodded, "Well if you get confused on where you are suppose to patrol just look out for our scents." They nodded again and took off. I stripped down and phased; _Guys?_

_What up Paul? _Jared asked; a bit tired. _You think?_

_Just shut it Jared, but seriously Paul what do you want? _Jake said a little tired too.

_I'm just here to tell ya that Isa's pack is handling patrols while they are here since they fucked up my kitchen and it took us a good 40 minutes to clean it up with me, Rebecca and Isa. So in return Isa forced them to do patrols while we are at school. So get some sleep you too._

When I phased back I could hear them whooping in happiness. I rolled my eyes and put my shorts back on before going back into the house to see everyone talking amongst themselves. "Hey." Isa said welcoming me.

"Hey, so I see everything is back to normal?" I asked while walking towards the couch where she was still sitting at.

"Well as normal as we can be." Isa laughed, I nodded and sat next to her wrapping my arms around her and laid my head on her shoulder.** (Pics of Paul's living room are on my profile…in fact all the pics of his home are on my profile.)**

I must have fallen asleep 'cause the next thing I knew Isa was waking me up, "Paul? Paul?" she shook me, I groaned and buried my head in the crook of her neck. "Come on Paul wake up. You have to go to school; no _we_ have to go to school." I just made us laid down on my couch with me on top of her, "Paul!" she whined.

"I told ya Bella, he's not going to wake up."

"Listen to the boy." I mumbled and Jake growled. I smirked and then I felt a smack in the back of my head, "You're asking for it Black."

"Bring it Lander." I got off of Isa and tackled Jake down. We rolled on the floor for a bit play fighting before Leah and Isa pulled us away from each other.

"Enough boys." Isa said while pulling me to my room, when we got there she shoved me in and went to my closet.

"Babe, if you wanted to get in my room all you had to do was ask." I joked. She stuck her tongue at me but I wrapped my arms around her and took her tongue and top lip in my mouth. She wrapped her hands in my hair while I slipped my tongue in her mouth tasting her. She moaned when one of my hands went to her ass and the other on her lower back. We were about to go a little further when there was a bang on my door.

"Paul Lander! If you don't get your tongue out of my sister's mouth you are asking for a death wish!" Sam yelled.

"Fuck off Sam." I yelled back and took Isa's lips again while lifting her up by her ass. She squealed in my mouth and locked her legs around my waist. I made my way to my bed and laid her down before crawling on top of her. I kissed her softly before making my way to her neck and jaw. She moaned at the contact and I could hear Sam growling. Isa laughed and pushed me off, I groaned but complied. She made her way to my closet again, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Picking out your clothes." I shook my head.

"I'm not Jared, I always picked out my clothes at random." I said grabbing a random shirt and pants, but she stopped me when I went to get the pants.

", "I said it before and I'll say it again, I am not like Jared." I went to grab the pants I had before Not that one," she digged in my closet and gave me a pair of pants, "this one."

I shook my head again but she stopped me…_again._ I sighed and rubbed my face. "How about a kiss?" I smirked. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, you are wearing these pants." She held out her choice.

I was about to say something when there was another bang on my door. "Paul remember that day when it was after I imprint on Kim and I was late to school, well both me and Kim?" I heard Jared's voice.

"Yes, but what does it have to do with my situation?" I answered back.

"Well the reason why I was late was because we were auguring about what I should wear. Kim won in the end; you can't deny your imprint's will Paul, so just swallow your pride and wear the fucking pants." I heard laughing in the background I turned back to Isa and she had a smirk on her face.

"Sorry babe, but no. We're different from Jared's situation." I made my way to her and she backed up to the wall. I put my arms around her, trapping her, "We are each other's imprint, which mean I can't deny your will, nor can you deny mine." I leaned down and kissed her neck. "I don't want to be fucking fashionable." I kissed her jaw. "That's who I am. You don't see me telling you what to wear; I don't because the way you dressed is who you are." I kissed her ear and nibbled her soft spot. She moaned but I knew I was far from winning this, I moved closer to her body so my bare chest was against her clothed one and my arms were around her and on her ass.

"Paul, stop." She gasped; she tried to get out of my hold and said, "You _are_ wearing the pants."

"Babe." I said softly, "Do I have to repeat on what I just told you?" she kept quiet, "Ok, your choice." I lifted her up by her ass again and pressed her against the wall, her eyes were closed either trying to distract herself or she is loving the feeling. Whatever it was I don't know; I kissed the corner of her mouth trailing across her cheek. "I'm _not_ wearing those pants, but the torn worn out ones I randomly picked out and…" I kissed her neck again, "I'm going to wear that pitch black shirt I picked out as well." I started to suck on her neck, marking on her neck, while waiting for her response. "Ok?" She, most likely, unwillingly nodded, I pulled away from her neck and kissed her hard. "Now was that so hard?" she hit me on the shoulder but continued to kiss me.

I pulled away and kissed her nose, "You, Paul Lander, are an evil person." She narrowed her eyes. I smirked and kissed her again before making my way to the bathroom.

When I got out Jared was looking at me and shook his head. I shrugged and made my way to Isa who was pouting and about to cry. I panicked and rushed to her side. "Isa?" she looked away, "Babe…what's wrong?" she shook her head, "Please?" I whined. Yes I whined.

"I just wanted you to look good." She cried; my heart broke into pieces seeing her like this. "Can't you just wear them Paul?" She looked up with her eyes with tears that were threatening to fall. My usual respond would be 'hell no' but this was my imprint, I _can't _say no to her with her like this. I groaned and made my way to my room to change again. I went downstairs but was stopped by Jared.

"I guess I wasn't clear. You can't deny your imprints when they are crying." He groaned. I groaned as well and continued to go downstairs only to be tackled by my imprint. She hugged me with her arms around my neck; I sighed and wrapped mine around her waist.

"Thank you." She breathed in my ear and I shivered. She giggled and pulled me outside towards my car while I grabbed my bag from the rack. I tried to get my mom to get me a cheaper car but she wouldn't listen like always. I led her to the garage and her mouth dropped when she saw my Ferrari California. **(On my profile too) **"God, why go to school with Jake if you have this?"

"Everyone knows my mother makes a lot of money, how much they don't know. I hate showing it off, it makes the girls more all over me than they already are." I shrugged as I opened the door for her. I grabbed her bag, and mine and I tossed them in the back while going to my side. I slide in and started the car, it purred to life and I drove out of the driveway, "Make sure you lock the house if you leave." I yelled out of the window, I heard some grunts from them in agreement and I drove to school with Isa's hand in mine.

"At least we are not late." She said.

"Yeah, probably it took a while for Jared to make Kim agree what he wanted to wear, then in the next second she used the same dirty trick you used on me." I grumbled.

"You can't deny my will." She sang while kissing my cheek.

"I can deny your will, I just can't deny you when you cry you little vixen." I kissed her nose and pulled into the La Push school parking lot.

"Well those pants are a little torn, it's the only decent pair you have. I need to go shopping for you." She mumbled to herself.

"Whatever, I'm done trying. You'll just cry to get your way anyways." She laughed as I got out of the car while grabbing our bags and made my way to open her door. I held out my hand and she gladly accepted it. I pulled her to me and gave her a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me towards her. I was about to deepen the kiss but then the guys coughed to interrupt us. "Bastards." I muttered, Isa laughed and nodded in agreement. We turned to them and I glared at them, "I never interrupt you guys when you are kissing your imprints. Leave me the hell alone."

"But we are going to be late, and the way you two kiss you'll miss the whole day." They laughed.

I shrugged, "You won't see me complaining." Isa hit my arm and pulled me to our first class. I groaned but walked up to be right beside her and I shoved my hands in her back pockets. She giggled and melted into my arms; I kissed her hair and led her to our classroom and into her seat. I sighed as I sat down and Isa took her seat as well, the teacher came in and started class when I was about to move my desk next to Isa's.

30 minutes into the class I jumped in surprise when I felt something up my leg. I looked over to Isa and she looked at me crazy, I looked under my desk and almost growled, fucking Tiffany was the one running her fucking foot up my leg. I snatched my leg back under my desk and put it to the side out of her reach. I heard her purr thinking she got me, I growled at the same time Isa growled and once the bell rang I grabbed Isa's hand and dashed out of the room before either of us could murder the girl.

"If she puts any part of her body on you again I will murder her." Isa growled, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me while burying my face in her hair. She relaxed in to me and calmed down.

"You and me both, she's been after me since her stupid hormones kicked in." I said while pulling her to our next class. I felt Isa wrapping her arm around my waist and let me lead her. I kissed the hickey I gave her earlier but then she stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong?" I asked while looking up. She led me towards the wall and I saw the poster.

"Those of you who want to show their talent, performances in the lunch room till the tryouts for the annual talent show." Isa read, she squealed and looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Oh no…no no no no no no no no no no and no." I shook my head but she gave me her pout and tears started to spill, "Agh! Alright!" she squealed and hugged me tightly, "Evil little vixen." I muttered as I hugged her back, she smacked my arm then quickly signed us up for the talent show tryouts and schedule us to perform during lunch. I sighed and dragged her away before she could convince me into doing something else too. When we got to the classroom we sat down in our seats, which happened to be on the opposite sides of the room. To say I was upset was an understatement, I sighed as I slumped in my chair and then my phone buzzed.

Confused I opened it and when I was done reading it, I growled,

_Guys I know it sucks but the leeches will be at the school for a few days, their school got burned down and their rebuilding it. And don't ask how, I don't know. I warned Bella's pack so they won't attack…well shouldn't. Bella taught them not to attack; I don't want a war with the Cullen's. _

_Sam_

I growled again at the same time Isa growled. Just then the teacher came in with three students behind her. Two of them being the fucking Cullen's, the carrot head and a blonde dude, I growled in silence when Mrs. Henderson introduced them.

"Class, this is Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Mike Newton." Oh and let's not forget Mike fucking Newton, dude better lay off of my girl. "Their school is going through some repairs at the moment so please welcome them with open arms." Isa and me scoffed at this and Mrs. H caught it. "Is that a problem Mr. Lander Miss Uley?"

I turned to Isa and nodded, "Yeah, let's just say we are not on good terms with the _Cullen's_." Isa sneered at their names. "So don't expect us to be all 'open arms' as you put it." She slumped in her chair and I gave a 'hell yeah' in agreement.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, so I guess you won't mind Mr. Cullen sit in the seat next to you?" Isa and me growled at this, "Mr. Hale and Mr. Newton can sit next to Mr. Lander." I growled louder as they approached. Isa did the same when carrot head came towards her, He growled at me, _oh that's right you read minds right carrot head?_ He growled a little louder and directed at me. Then Isa slapped him on the arm, she muttered something and growled at him. He growled in response and sat down in his seat.

You can literally feel the tension in the air; _see what you created Mrs. H? _"See, isn't it a wonder that you all are getting along?" Isa, carrot head, blonde and me growled in unison and she jumped.

"You call this getting along? Then I can't wait to put my hands around carrot head's neck." I growled.

"My name is Edward you dog!" carrot head growled at me.

"Shut it before I make you!" Isa growled at him.

"If you guys don't calm the fuck down I'll make you." Blonde rubbed his temples.

"How do you know it's not like you're not the one who's doing this empathy?" I growled lowly. He growled in response and you can see Newton sinking in his seat in between us.

"You got something to say mutt?" the blonde growled.

"Oh I have some things to say alright _leech_." I snarled then a book slammed, we all growled at the person and it was Mrs. H.

"If you four don't stop this at once I will have to separate you."

"Please do!" we all yelled. She looked startled and nodded, we got up and I sat next to Isa on one side of the room while the Cullen's sat in the other. The tension lessened but only a bit. Fucking leeches, "Mutts." I heard Edward muttered, I was tempted to growl again but Isa rubbed my hand to calm me down. The class flew by and when the bell rang I again dragged Isa out of the room and to our class.

~:~ ~:~

The rest of the morning went like that, if there was a leech in one of our classes, we fight until the teacher moved us, me and Isa dashing out right after the bell rings and the cycle repeats until lunch. Lunch was bearable, the leeches was at one side of the cafeteria and we were on the other. We just glared at each other until there was static from the microphone gaining our attention.

"Hello everyone, I know it's a little difficult for having the Forks' students here but this is only temporary."

"Better be!" I yelled and the La push students laughed and agreed.

"Thank you Mr. Lander." He muttered, I yelled a 'no problem' and a new set of laughs erupted. "As I was saying, them being here; does not mean that we will not hold our annual talent show." Cheers erupted, and he waited a moment till they calmed down, "Yes and here are some people who are willing to perform their talent until the try outs in 3 days. First up is Tiffany Stewart." He clapped but everyone, except the Forks' students, stayed silent. She climbed up stage and the pack covered our ears, I could see everyone else did too.

"Is she _that_ bad?" I shook my head at Isa and she looked confused.

"She's _worse_." Her eyes widen and covered her ears too; on the side I could see the Cullen's doing the same. Tiffany opened her mouth to sing and came out a shriek. I closed my eyes as she sang and it was torture. I knew everyone else was doing the same and the people that weren't covering their ear was sure were covering them now. When she was done everyone sighed in relief.

"Now next…" After a few people went my eyes widen at the next words that came out of the principle's mouth, "Now we have Isabella Uley and Paul Lander, first they are going to sing a solo then a duet with each other." He clapped and everyone else did too but cautiously.

"You little vixen." Isa giggle and kissed my lips slightly before going up on stage.

"This song is call 'How do I live' me and my very good friend wrote it together so please be honest with it." She grabbed a black and while guitar that had a wolf design on it. **(Picture of the guitar and the design on my profile, for the design imagine the black, white and the white, black. That way it will look better with the guitar.)**

**(The song is Lee Ann Rimes' **_**How do I live**_**)**

Isa strum the cords for the intro giving the slow and calming feeling then moved her mouth closer to the microphone.

_How do I,_

_Get through the night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be?_

_Oh, I_

_I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul,_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take everything_

_Good in my life,_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I (how do I), how do I, oh how do I live?_

_Without you,_

_There'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There'd be no world left for me_

_And I,_

_Baby I don't know what I would do_

_I would be lost if I lost you,_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take everything_

_Real in my life,_

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I (How do I), how do I, oh how do I live?_

_Please tell me baby_

_How do I go on?_

_If you ever leave,_

_Well baby you would take everything,_

_Need you with me_

_Baby don't you know that you're everything,_

_Good in my life_

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_How do I live without you?_

_How do I live without you baby?_

_How do I live…?_

Everyone erupted in applause when she finished, heck even the leeches. "Thank you." She said one final time before she got off the stage. She ran towards us and right into my arms. I laughed at her actions and kissed her temple.

"That was amazing babe." I said to her.

"Thanks now it's your turn." I groaned but got up to the stage. I went up to the microphone, "Um…Hello…" I said awkwardly, "Yeah…anyways I'm singing because my girl gave me no choice," they laughed at that and I could see Isa sticking her tongue at me. "Love you too babe, and so this song is to her. It's called Our love Style."

**(Bokura no Love Style by Suzumura Kenichi and Fujita Yoshinori but imagine the song as a solo)**

__The intro began with strums of the guitar and beats of the drum. I waited for a bit before I move up to the microphone and placed both my hands on it.

_Right in front of your eyes, I chatter with other girls_

_Oh no, no, no_

_I want you to show jealousy on purpose_

_Oh, yes, yes, yes_

_My darling please, love is…_

_My darling please, something that…_

_Burns more intensely with a little injury_

_This is our love style_

_A love style that is the shape of our love_

_I need you, I want you, forever_

_This is our love style_

_A love style that goes on wherever_

_You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you_

_Perhaps I've gone too far, did I really make you made this time?_

_Oh no, no, no_

_I'll hug it better, so let's make up_

_Oh, yes, yes, yes_

_My darling please, this bond…_

_My darling please, is something…_

_Strong and deep enough to overcome your fears_

_This is our love style_

_A love style that preserves on_

_I need you, I want you forever_

_This is our love style_

_A love style that goes on whenever_

_You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you._

**(There are different versions of this song and the other version is on my profile. Also the videos for both songs are on my profile and the two versions of Bokura no Love style.)**

When I was done I put the microphone back and everyone applauded for me. Isa came up the stage with another microphone. "Hey everyone! How is it so far?" Cheers erupted. I smirked and stood on the side. "Awesome. Now here is another song for ya." Isa turned to me.

"So what song?" I asked.

"I don't know, I have one in mind…but you don't know it." She bit her lip. I chuckled and put my hand on her bottom lip to free it.

"Just give me the lyrics and I'll remember them." She nodded and gave me a piece of paper. She turned to the audience and went to the microphone again.

"While Paul is learning the song I'll give you the intro. It's written by me and is called," I tuned her out as I read over her lyrics; of course it's a love song. I shook head and folded the paper to put in my pocket. I stepped on stage towards Isa and put the microphone to my mouth.

"Ok, now I know more or less the song let's start." Cheers applauded as Isa and I got off stage on the opposite ends.

**(At the beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis) (Isa, **_Paul, __**Both)**_

The intro gave a soft calming affected again as the piano played, Isa put the microphone to her mouth and stepped out as the guitar stated to play.

**We were strangers**

**Starting out on a journey**

**Never dreaming**

**What we'd have to go through**

**Now here we are**

**And I'm suddenly standing**

**At the beginning with you**

I stepped out when she was done and put the microphone to my mouth.

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_**This is the start**_

_**And **_

_**Life is a road**_

_**And I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there **_

_**When the storm is through**_

_**In the end **_

_**I wanna be standing **_

_**At the beginning with you**_

**We were strangers**

**On a crazy adventure**

_Never dreaming_

_How our dreams _

_Would come true_

_**Now here we stand**_

_**Unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**And**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**And I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**Knew there was **_

_**Somebody somewhere**_

_**Like me alone in the dark**_

_**Now I know my dream will live on**_

_**I've been waiting so long**_

_**Nothing's going to tear us apart**_

_**And**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**And I want to keep on going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_Hey ay ay_

_**Life is a road**_

_**And I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**I wanna keep going on…**_

**Starting out on a journey**

_**Life is a road**_

_**And I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**I wanna keep flowing**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning…**_

_**With you…**_

**Hmmmm…**

When we were done we were looking each other in the eyes while everyone whistled, cheered, and applauded. I smirked and gave her a kiss before putting the microphones back while getting off stage with Isa right behind me.

"Thank you Mr. Lander, Miss Uley, I think we will be looking forward to your future performances and the audition." I groaned at his statement but shut up when I saw Isa's pout.

I heard carrot head scoff and muttered, "Whipped."

I growled and stalked over the leeches' table, "Got something to say carrot head?" I growled.

"For the last time mutt," he stood up, "My name is Edward Cullen." He growled.

"Then how about coin head? They both fit you perfectly." I smirked; he growled and was about the pounce when Sam stepped in.

"Remember leeches, you are on our land. We only temporally settle down the treaty because it would be suspicious that only you are not going to school. Attack and you violate the treaty." Sam calmly stated. The whole cafeteria was silent, trying to hear our conversation. "Now make any comments about the imprints or the situation about the imprints you better get out of the room, cause next time I'm not going to stop anyone from attacking your asses."

"And don't provoke my pack." Isa added, "They may be patrolling the lands but the only connection they have here is me, our land is in Texas." **(Yes Texas, I had to make it there, it's my home town ya'll! :D Go San Antonio SPEARS!)** They nodded but the blonde leech spoke up.

"Texas? Then you must have your hands full with all the wars down south." He stated. Everyone looked at Isa confused.

"How do you know that?" she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm originally from Texas, I was there in my early vampire years, and you probably heard of me…God of War."

Isa tensed but relaxed a bit, "Then maybe you _can _be of use." She muttered.

"How so mutt." I growled.

"Call her that again blonde and you'll regret it." I spat.

Isa put her hand on my shoulder, calming me down a bit, "Because your little friends are becoming a bit of a nuisance. There are part of the reason why I am here, we need help and fast. I don't understand why my pack is here leaving the lands unprotected through, I'm planning on having a talk with them later." She was about to say more but the bell rang. "Come by no man's land later, we'll talk then." They nodded and we all went our separate ways to our classes. Great now we have to deal with these vampires in Texas. Can it get any better?

"Hey mutts, don't let the door hit you on your way out." Coin head yelled. Yes it can, I have to work with…_that._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~S~A~B~E~L~L~A~~U~L~E~Y~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Now just a little intro in what's to come. **

**X). I hope you like it so far. Don't worry my imprint winners! I haven't forgotten about you! I have to plan on making you guys appear without making more new kids just popping out of nowhere in La Push. I have an idea in mind but I have to see how this progress first. :D. Please be patient. **

**Also please vote about the pups and child thing on my profile. It's been stuck in my mind since I was thinking about Wolf Sex. Plus I can **_**so**_** imagine Isa as a wolf mama. Please vote and review!**

**~:~Vamps~:~**


	5. Hello my readers

Hello my readers,

I am moving so I can't update in a long time. But once I get my internet then I'll let you guys know. Sorry I'll be writing during the summer. So don't worry!


	6. Newborns and Scars

**Hey guys, vamps here. I am sorry about the late update but at the moment my awesome beta reader is busy and has just let me know that she can't beta read my stories at the moment. So right now I am absent of a beta reader and if anyone is one please let me know or if you know a good beta reader please send me one of their stories or a story they beta read. Twilight is my pain passion and any with Bella like Paul, Sam, Jared, Edward, JACOB (;D 'cause he is so damn hot), and anyone else would be awesome. **

**Anyways thxs for listening me rambling, now here is my long waited story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM TWILIGHT (unfortunately :()!ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~S~A~B~E~L~L~A~~U~L~E~Y~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Newborns and Scars

**PPOV**

The rest of the day was a bust; either a Cullen or another Forks' kid was in our class and made the whole class unbearable. It was even worse when I was in a class without Isa. I just sulked all through class; though it _was_ fun messing with Carrot top's head.

"I swear dog, if you call me Carrot top one more time I'll end you." See? _So _much fun. He growled again but ignored me this time.

I sighed and tried to get through this last class before I resort into finding some other kind of entertainment.

"Ok, before the bell rings I'll assign today's homework, I want you to read pages 132-137 in your textbook." The bell rang when the teacher finished and I gathered my stuff and got out of there before Carrot top.

"Stop calling me that!" I ignored him and went to my locker to get my bag.

"Hey babe." I heard Isa call from beside me, opening her locker as well.

"Hey, how was the rest of your day?" I asked slamming my locker close.

"Terrible!" she growled. "Who the hell knew something so damn small can be so damn annoying!"

"I take you met the pixie of the Cullens." She nodded and pulled me to the parking lot.

"I want to get the hell out of here before my nose is permanently burned with their stench." I snickered at her as she clamps her nose shut with her other hand.

When we finally reached the fresh air we both breathed it in, "Now this is heaven." I said as we walked over to my car. I opened the door for her and took her bag before closing the door. I went over to my side of the car and tossed the bags in the back seat before sliding in myself.

"Let's go to my place first, I need to get a change of clothes and then I need to tell Connor, Jay, and Mason to patrol while we are talking to the Cullens."

"Are you going to tell us what's up with that before hand or are you going to surprise us?" I asked as I turned on our street.

"It's a long story and I rather not tell it twice." She looked outside with an expression on her face, "All I can say is that things are getting bad down in the south and I am afraid it will only get worse if we don't do something soon." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"We are behind you, never forget that." She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

When we reached my house I pulled into the driveway and Isa climbed out, running to her house. "Hey Paul." I looked up and saw Chase. "What's up?"

I climbed out and grabbed our bags, "Long story short, Isa is going to give us and the Cullens an update on your problems in the south." He gulped and nodded before running into the house, telling the others the same I assumed. I walked down the pathway and went into my house, tossing the bags on the couch.

"Did Alpha tell you who she wants to patrol?" Chase asked me.

"Connor, Mason, and Jay." I said sitting down waiting for Isa to return. He nodded and gave Jay a look before going upstairs. Jay ran outside and not a few minutes later Jessie came back in.

"So she is keeping the pups out of it huh? When is she going to learn?" he said sitting down in the chair near me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll be confused if I explain it now, but what I can say is that these vampires we are dealing with are no joke, we almost lost Alpha while fighting them." I jumped out my chair, knocking it over, and looked at him with a murderous look "I know, it was because of Taylor, he was the newest pup and they saw that so they went after him. He was surrounded and when Alpha went to help him, they managed to get behind her and shattered her right shoulder blade. My father was the tribal doctor and managed to save her." I started to shake but it lessened when Isa wrapped her arms around me.

"It's also better that they don't know anything for the time being, we need some wolves on the sideline to protect Rebecca." She said as she pulled back. "Maybe talking to that Jasper will shed some light on what we are up against. Besides I heard some interesting things from the few Vampires we manage to gain information from."

"Things like what?" Sam asked as he walked in with everyone behind him.

"About the famous God of War, the man who was feared, and still is, all around the Vampire world. If he knows something about these Vampires then we need to know it too." He nodded and turned to the others.

"Alright, I would like Seth, Embry, Collin, and Brady to stay here with the imprints, Bell who is patrolling?"

"I have Jay, Mason, and Connor patrolling the area." She crossed her arms, "Also Sam, let me get something straight here. This may be your land, but this is my pack, so any order that you give them has to go through me first, same goes for your pack, _but_ when and if we go to Texas I am calling the shots because you don't know the area like we do."

"You don't know this area either Bells." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes we do cause remember I was the one you basically made a map of the forests as a kid because I explored them so much and when I phased the guys saw the same thing. Also I am a native to the land, you are not the only one who knows the land here, and we are not running blind. I'll bet my position in my pack that the old tree that fell when we were kids is still 6 miles west of the La Push first beach." She glared at her brother.

"She's right Sam." Jake said after thinking about it.

"Fine, but we get to know _everything_ that is going on Bells."

"By all means oh big brother of mine, I was planning of doing so anyways. Now are we just going to let the leeches wait or are we going to go?" Sam sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win with her, and walked out of the house with everyone following him. When were at the tree line Isa turned around, "Be back soon." She waved to the new pups before jumping in mid air and phasing. I stripped my closed off and tying them to my ankle before phasing myself. Her mind was blank to me, but she nodded towards the direction of the clearing before we both started to take off. As we were running I noticed there was Jessie by me, Chase by Jake and Isa was a nose ahead of Sam. He noticed and tried to out run her but she stayed a nose ahead. We finally reached the clearing with the Cullens waiting; everyone went behind the trees to phase back but Isa just phased in midair again in front of the Cullens, again with her clothes still on.

When I phased back I went by Isa's side, "Hello Cullens." She smiled.

"You could wait you know Bella." Sam grumbled as he stood on the other side of her.

"I know but I am impatient just like you, Sam."

Our attention was brought back to the Cullens as the Blonde leech, Jasper, spoke. "So you wanted to talk about the wars in the south?"

"I know nothing of any wars, all I know is that small groups of Vampires are attacking the towns and cities near the border between Mexico and Texas. Some border patrol officers are being killed because they are thinking they are immigrants." Isa spoke; I noticed her tone of voice was slightly different.

"So they are trying to expand, idiots." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, stepping in.

"Have you heard of a term of Vampires called 'Newborns'?" He asked ignoring Chase.

"We came by it once in a while but don't know what it means." Isa said.

"It's a stage we all Vampires go through; it's the stage where we are the most powerful because our human blood still lingers in our tissues. However, when it is where we are at our most powerful, it is also when we at our most out of control. It's very difficult to kill a newborn and if you don't know what you are doing, you could get hurt. I am surprised that you went through so many attacks without being scared." Isa's pack flinched as she grasped her right shoulder. "I see, so you were attacked from behind huh?"

"Yes, but I also noticed that there were some more controlled Vampires in the group. None of them survived though." Isa said.

"Then that confirms my theory, they are either trying to expand the war zone or they simply wondered off the path they were supposed to take." Jasper walked to the middle of the clearing. "They are very different from us, they are only into this world for a few months but they fight like children. They have no skill, or strategy, only brute strength, and they tend to fight amongst themselves. That's why you see a more controlled and expert Vampire among them. They keep them in check; well try because they are so messy that they sometimes…slip." He turned to Isa's pack, "Before I go further I would like to know what you know first."

"We don't know much, sometimes we will catch a newborn, as you call them, as a hostage and they sometimes slip names and places but that is it. All of them say a chick named Maria created them and they were set out to find something to eat. Nothing else, but the numbers are growing with each attack and quicker than the next."

"Looks like I am going to have you tell my story." He took off his jacket and we saw bite marks all over his neck and arms. Everyone hissed by instinct except Isa and her pack. "I see you are use in seeing bite marks."

Isa also took off her jacket, "I got bitten so many times I am immune to the pain. For some reason the venom doesn't affect me, we haven't checked the rest of the pack but I am not taking any chances." She too had bite marks all over her arms.

The Cullens looked at her in awed, "That's outstanding, you have an advantage then, but we will get to that later. Compared to the Northern covens the Southern coven are uncivilized, they have no care if the humans notice or not that they are feeding off of their families." I felt a cold feeling running through my spine but when I looked at Isa she had this expression on her face that I never saw before. "They only come out at night and spend the day time plotting their next move, a constant war that has been going on for centuries."

"But what are they plotting for?" I asked.

He smirked, "Territory, you see in the south not many people notice others going missing, a single Vampire living in a city, let's say San Juan, he can feed two or three times a night and no one will notice. He will like to find a way to get rid of the competition, over the years many other thought of the same way and many had different tactics. Some more effective than others, but the most effective one was discovered by a Vampire, a young one in fact, names Benito. He came from somewhere north of Dallas and killed off two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Then not even two nights later he took on a stronger group of covens that controlled Monterrey in Northern Mexico. Once again he won. I think you can guess how he won."

"By using the newborns, what I don't know is how." Isa said.

"He created an army of newborns, since he was the first one to think about it he was unstoppable. Though they were young and powerful, they were wild and almost impossible to control. You can reason with one newborn to teach it to retrain itself, but ten or fifteen together is a living nightmare. They turn on each other so easily, and he had to make more because they fought amongst themselves so often.

Though even though they are dangerous they could be defeated, if you know what you are doing. For the first year they are incredibly strong and they can crush an older Vampire with ease, but they act on instinct and that is what makes them predictable. Like I said before, they had no skill only muscle, also don't forget the overwhelming in numbers.

Then when the Vampires in Mexico realize that Benito was coming for them they acted quickly and started to create their own newborn armies, all hell broke loose. During this time, it was not a good time to be a human in Mexico, the number of population dramatically decreased, but the histories blamed diseases for that, in a way they are right. There was a disease, a disease for power and bloodlust."

"But it had to stop at some time." Sam spoke.

"Yeah, when the Volturi finally stepped in."

"The Volturi?" Isa asked.

"They are like the Vampire royalty, they keep the Vampires in check, make sure no humans know of our existence and such. In this case keeping our existence a secret, they brought their entire guard down and executed every newborn they saw in the bottom half of North America. They started with Benito when he was about to take the prize city, Mexico City, then they moved to the smaller armies. It took the Volturi an entire year to play clean up duty, as much as so many Vampires hate them; we owe them for our present way of life." Jasper shuddered, "However when the Volturi went back to Italy the survivors went immediately back to claim their lands in the South and it didn't take long for the covens to start fighting again. Since the idea of newborns was still fresh, some weren't able to resist but they were more careful this time. They were selected more carefully and more training was put into practice. No one gave the Volturi any reason to return and the wars were resumed on a much smaller scale. This is how I came into this world.

I was living in Houston, Texas; I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty; I was tall enough to get away with it. My military life was short lived though, but very promising. I was promoted quickly through the ranks, people always seemed to like me, and they listened to what I had to say. As a human, my father said it was charisma, but now I know it was much more. But whatever reason, I surpassed the more experience men. By the first battle of Galveston I was the youngest major in Texas, and that's when they didn't even know my real age. During the time I was put in charge into evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's boats reached the harbor.

I remember the night clearly, we reached the city after dark and I stayed long enough to make sure everyone safely situated. When everything was done, I got a horse and headed back to Galveston. I just got a mile outside the city where I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and immediately got off my horse so I can offer my aid. I won't go into details; the three women were named Nettie, Lucy, and Maria." Isa and her pack growled at her name. "They changed me because I was young, strong, and an officer and I was proven more useful when I was born into this world with a gift. My ability to control emotions gave them the advantage to control the newborns.

I was one of the Vampires that managed the newborns; she would produce them and grow the numbers while I and some others kept them discipline. Though soon Maria started to feel like her comrades were going behind her back as we started to conquer more and more lands, so she had them executed as we continued our rein in Mexico. I was one of her puppets; she controlled me by making me believe that she loved me.

However decades later I befriended a Vampire who proven himself useful and was one of the few privileged to live longer than a year, his name was Peter. Then he fell in love with a newborn Vampire that joined our army later but when Maria ordered me to dispose of her I let her and Peter free. I was severely punished of course but it was worth it for my friends. Later though they came back for me and told me there was a world outside the wars so I escape with them and here I am.

I keep in touch with them once and a while but I never knew what happened after I left Mexico. If you want I can teach you how to kill the newborns, and maybe offer my assistance, if they are getting pass the borders then it is not good. The Volturi will start to notice the disappearances in the bigger cities in American verses Mexico."

"We would like that very much, but how can we make them stay in Mexico? Is there a way to make them stop completely?" Chase asked.

Jasper shook his head, "As long Mexico is a place where people won't notice disappearances than it will always be a warzone." He walked more towards the middle, "I would like to know your story, how did it start?"

Everyone looked at Isa for the story, "It all started a few months after Jessie joined the pack. I was patrolling, we only had two or three older Vampires killing in Dallas, San Antonio, and Houston, so when I smelt not one or two but six or seven Vampires in the area, I called the rest, at the time it was five of us, Chase, Kyle, Lander, Jessie, and myself. We found the group and killed them off, no one was hurt or bitten and we thought that was the only one. Then a month later another came by, again we killed them off with no problem but when Taylor joined three weeks later they came again.

This time we had trouble, Taylor was new and inexperience, this group had ten newborns not counting the two older Vampires, I let Chase and Jessie take care of them as I was helping the younger ones with the others and when four ganged on Taylor I jumped in but one wrapped himself on my back and shattered my right shoulder blade.

Then another bit my front left leg, I wasn't considering about the venom at the time, just about getting Taylor out of there. However, I couldn't move with a shattered shoulder blade so they took multiple bites out of me. That's when I noticed I didn't feel the pain of the venom that was said to be poisonous to us. Soon Chase and Jessie finished their Vampires and helped me out. When all of them were dead and burned they took me to Jessie's father who was a doctor that knew of our existence and treated me.

He told me it was a miracle that I survived the bites; it took me two days to recover but the bite marks never faded. Then a week and a half later they showed up again, more than last time, but Taylor was more experience by then and we finished them more smoothly than last, though they did get a few bites out of me. Mostly because I took the hits for the other guys in case they weren't as lucky as me to be unaffected by the venom, I don't take chances on cases like that." Isa explained as she traces her scars. I grasped her hand and wrapped her in my arms. "I left soon after the fifth attack since my shoulder incident to come here for help; I was kinda hoping the wolves here were phasing and possibly you Cullens. To at least kill that Maria chick because she is starting to piss me off." Isa growled, putting her jacket back on.

Jasper did the same and put his hands behind him, "Alright…how about for the next week or so we train at a nearby place that is big enough for all of us to train together? My mate Alice can keep a look on the Maria's movements and see if they're going to attack somewhere pass the border. That way you guys can have a little heads up on what's to come." We looked at Sam and Isa who looked at each other.

Sam spoke up, "Alright, we want at least a few wolves stay here just in case we need the back up during that actual fight. Today we'll just watch on how to deal with these newborns. And what do you mean 'keep a look on Maria's movements?"

"My mate has an ability like me but she can see the future based on a person's decision. When Maria decides on what to do with her army then Alice will find out." Jasper smirked again, "Alright, the two most important things you should always remember while fighting newborns is that you should never let them get their arms around you, Isabella is an example of that." Isa nodded, "The other, don't go for the obvious kill. They _will_ be prepared for that, keep going at them from the side and keep moving, that way they will be confused to respond effectively. Emmett?" He called and the large bulky Vampire stepped forward with a huge smirk on his face. As Jasper walked toward the north end of the small clearing Emmett moved forward. "Emmett is the best example for a newborn attack."

Emmett growled, "I'll try not to break anything brother."

Jasper smirked again, "What I mean is that he relies on his strength like the newborns, he is very straightforward about how he attacks. The newborns are just like that," Jasper backed up a few more steps and I could see that his body tensed up a bit, "go for the easy kill Emmett."

Then it all happened so fast that I almost missed it, Emmett charged at him like a big bear, quickly too, and it looked like he was going to get Jasper but when his hands had him, his fingers were clenched around nothing. Suddenly Jasper was behind Emmett and had his teeth an inch around his neck. Emmett cussed as Jasper got off of him.

"As you can see as long as you keep moving you have the advantage, they will keep charging like bulls and the best way to handle them is by moving and decapitating them right afterwards. Don't hesitate though; I think it might be best to keep the much younger wolves out of the killing part as much as possible."

"Why is that?" Sam asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Everyone looked at Isa, "The main reason why the newborns got around me was because Taylor froze when killing a newborn, he knew how but he didn't know if he could do it. Thus hesitating, the pups don't know how to kill yet, and they are _very_ young, 15, 14 years old do you think they can kill at that age without proper training?"

"What Isabella is saying it true, you see it in newborns too, if they haven't killed before they get scared when the actual battle comes and get killed off easily. You can see it when they are being trained as well, they cower away from the others hoping it would be nothing but a bad dream."

"But we can't rule any of the pups yet…a lot can happen in a few short weeks." Isa spoke and Jasper nodded again. "So big bro, when do you want them to train, we are going have to adjust the patrols so everyone can train equally."

Sam nodded, "We haven't had any nomads wondering lately so how about every other day? In two days everyone attends and we see from there." We looked at the Cullens and they nodded.

"That sounds both reasonable and understandable; we want everyone to get as much training as we can. Now when do we head out?" Carlisle stepped in beside Jasper.

"Depends on what Alice sees, if she see them coming we'll leave right away, our tribal elders can give us an excuse from being absent. But I want to avoid our wolves missing school as much as possible so I want to do this in our nearest long term vacation."

"You want to do this on Christmas vacation?" Carlisle asked.

"Not really but I want this bitch out of this world as soon as possible." Isa clenched her fist as Sam spoke. Jasper looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you hiding Isabella?" Everyone looked at him confused, "I can feel your emotions, no use hiding it from me."

"Nothing is wrong." Isa said but Jessie stepped in.

"It's no use Alpha, they'll find out sooner or later." Isa growled at him but sighed and looked at the Cullens again.

"I didn't lie to you, we did kidnap some newborns so they can spill information, but what I didn't mention was that we…we had another wolf in our pack." We all looked at her confused except for her pack, who looked away, "His name was Drake Moore and he was the original Beta of the pack. I also didn't mention that we actually met Maria." Jasper gasped.

"What you didn't think that was important?" he growled.

Isa growled back, "Sorry for not wanting to have my pack relive the moment she brutally murdered him right in front of our eyes!" I wrapped my arms around her so she could calm down, "And it's not like she just bit him, or ripped his head off. She slowly tortured him tearing off a limb one by one while tossing the pieces at us. We tried so hard to get to him but the newborns she had with her kept us from doing so. Then they just disappeared, without a trace, Drake never made it to Jessie's father. He didn't have a chance." Tears started to spill from her eyes and when I looked back I saw that Chase, Jessie, Taylor, Kyle, and Lander crying too. "That was the last attack she pulled on us, you're right we should have told you but I wanted to say it when the rest of your pack was here because they were closer to Drake than us, they always wanted to know how he died since a car crash wasn't enough."

"I am sorry for your loss, and I understand hiding it, but next time, just mention it then we can go into details later. We can't work together if we keep secrets from each other."

"Alright, there's nothing else, just that a member of our pack was killed in battle by that bitch." Jasper nodded and stepped back as Carlisle once again stepped forward.

"So we'll see you in two days?" We nodded and made our way to leave but Isa didn't hesitate to phase and was the first to be out of here. I quickly went to the tree line and stripped down to phase and chase after her.

_I never knew_. I heard Sam think.

_None of us did Sam, don't blame yourself._ I said trying to push myself so I could reach her.

_It's not like it was a big secret though,_ I heard Jake's voice.

_What do you mean by that?_ I asked as I turned where scent was.

_Think about it, why the boys came, they wanted Bella to convince her something. I just know it. I think Bella blames herself for not being a good Alpha and protect her pack. I'm sure Sam would feel the same if one of us died while fighting a bloodsucker._

_It's true, I wouldn't forgive myself if I let one of you guys die on my watch._ Sam said as he bowed his head.

_But it's not her fault! _Jared growled, _She is a sweet, loving girl, who will stop at nothing to protect them. She tried her hardest trying to save him, why does she feel so responsible!_

_Because she was after me. _I looked up to see Isa at the cliff near La Push beach looking out in the sea. _Maria was at first after me, thinking I was the most vulnerable one in the pack, I wasn't phased at the time, I was human so obviously she thought I was the weakest. But as she made her move to get me and I was about to phase to attack, Drake jumped in front of me to block her attack. I was about to help him but the newborns block my way. There was so many of them, and then I started to hear Drake's screams in pain as she tortured him._ I could see the scene play out in her head; I winced every time I heard a scream. _I can never forget that laughter as she toyed with him, _She growled. I went up to her and brushed my muzzle in her fur, she relaxed at my touch. _Drake was the eldest out of us all, I think about Sam's age, so he was like an older brother to all of us. And despite being a new pup he tried his best to hang out with the younger kids, like Connor, Mason, and Jay. We was a true role model for them, then that bitch went off and kill him in the most disgusting way! _She shouted.

_But he died protecting his loved ones Isa! _I shouted back, _He died knowing you were safe, knowing it was him instead of you. _I sighed, _All you can do know is remember him of who he was before he was killed by Maria, and train so _we_ can make sure no other wolf or person is killed by her hands again._

She nodded and curled up in a ball, I wrapped myself around her as she cried, _I just need a moment_. I nodded and rested my head on hers.

I felt the others phased back as we laid there and after a while I started to hear Isa's breaths getting more even and calmer. I knew she was sleep now; I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep beside her, not knowing what's to come next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~A~U~L~~L~A~N~D~E~R~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well I hope you liked it! Please Review! And pm me if you know a good beta reader!**

**~:~Vamps~:~**


End file.
